


Asriel the Flower

by Willowjade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dad W. D. Gaster, Emotional Flowey, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Good Chara, Houseplant Flowey, Non-Evil Chara, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowjade/pseuds/Willowjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk brought Flowey to the surface, That must be an Interesting lifestyle. Does Flowey really want to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the title and tags aren't warning enough this work contains SPOILERS

It's been a few weeks since the barrier was broken, everyone was settling in nicely just outside of ebbot city.  
but Frisk feels that something is missing, If only they could find out what.

'Chara?'  
*You called?  
'Do you have the feeling that our journey isn't over yet?'  
*....yes, we still couldn't save EVERYONE...

Then they remember...

'wait! flo-'  
*Asriel....  
'Flowey's still underground.'  
*He didn't think he would be worthy.

Chara was technically right, but Frisk knew that deep down flowey is more than worthy.

'We need a plan, y'know so he'll follow me'  
*I'll get on that, you do the... Physical preparations.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk walked into the kitchen smiling and congratulating themself on their plan.  
*Knowing that flowey will soon be free fills you with DETERMINATION.

"Hello my child" Toriel says while starting to try and bake some apple pie  
"Hi there mom!" she smiles at the use of the title  
"Is there anything you need?"  
"Can I borrow the gardening tools? I want to tidy the bushes on mt Ebbot!"

It wasn't a lie, they were planning on doing that soon.

"Of course! But, be back before dinner okay? Or you could come shopping with me, if not then I can take undyne."  
"Okay! cool bye mom, thanks!"

*Wow! lying to Toriel! that's a new one Frisk! Chara said sarcasticly, they always had a habit of popping up without introduction.  
'Shut up chara...'  
*Hey, at least I have a plan! ...kind of...  
'What do you mean?'

You're not entirely confident that this 'Plan' will prove useful...

*I have a plan, but no backups, so if this fails, Hypothetically, You'd have to improvise.  
'Hypothetically?'  
*Well, It shouldn't. I know Asriel more than I know myself!  
'Flowey isn't like him, Chara'  
*You didn't KNOW Asriel, Frisk! He's still my brother, even after all this!  
'Chara, I'm not saying that he isn't! But he can't love, that makes him harder to reason with!'

Chara ran away.

*....  
'Chara?'  
*..........

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Frisk climbed mt Ebbot, they still hadn't heard from Chara but they'd help if they needed it.  
After falling onto the golden flowers once again Frisk found him looking away at the floor

"Flowey?" Taking a closer look they saw that most of his petals were torn and broken, 

'But he has healing magic, doesn't he?'  
*Doesn't look like he cares.

"Flowey? It's me, Frisk!"  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I wanted to keep you company"  
"...Really?" He turned around and you quickly hid the flowerpot and shovel  
"Of coarse Flowey!"  
"Don't you have anything better to do?"

you hear a small noise as chara remembers the line.

*...  
'Chara? are you crying?'  
*No! I- Just talk to him!

"Flowey, are you okay?"  
"........Yes."

Of course he'd lie to you, honestly what were you expecting?

"Really?"  
"No....Okay! No, I'm not! Okay?!"  
"Why?"

*You really shouldn't have asked that frisk.

"....Uuum sh*t I, umm"  
"I'm sorry flowey, you don't have to answer that"  
"I'll... tell you later."

*I think he WANTS to go to the surface! He really IS Asriel!

"Would you like to tell me... on the surface?"  
"Everybody hates me there"

*That wasn't a no...  
'People will learn to like him, I did.'

"That's not true flowey!"  
"Okay, I'll come with you, but if ANYTHING goes wrong I am leaving and NOT COMING BACK"  
"Okay, gotcha."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home!"

Sans was walking down the stairs and stopped when he saw flowey.

"hey... kid."

"This is my friend Flowey!"  
"Hey isn't that smiley trashbag?"

"trashbag?"  
"That wasn't very nice flowey."  
"i gotta go..... some-place."

Sans turned around and went back upstairs

"Does he hate me?"  
"No... No! Of cource not! stay here, Toriel will be back soon."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sans?"  
"oh... what's up kiddo? um... what do you want?"  
"Why did you run from Flowey?"  
"why did I-?! Did you see the look on his face? Did you not remember what he did? Who he used to be doesn't make up for who he is now!"

"Sans, calm down. He's not going to kill anyone!"  
"but he could!"

"Yes, okay you have a point, but I know he can turn his life around! You acting like this just proves to him that he's hated by people up here."  
"okay frisk, I have to trust you. But I can't be held responsible if he does anything!"  
"Gotcha."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus heard shouting from upstairs but got sidetracked when he saw a tiny flower in a pot on the stairs.

"FLOWERY!"  
"Wha? Papyrus!"  
"I wondered where you went! did you stay underground?"

Papyrus healed the tears in flowey's petals (he was always willing to help a friend.)

"Yes... I did, but I'm going to see what all the fuss is about, I'm not really certain I want to stay."  
"Nonsense Flowery!"

Papyrus never got flowey's name right, but it didn't matter really.

"A-actually It's just Flow-"  
"We can go to the park, buy nice cream, go shopping-"  
"That sounds cool Papyrus but urm...." Sans and frisk walk into the room stopping their conversation

"Hey Papyrus, Hey Flowey!"  
"Hello Tiny Human! Hello Sans!"

"hey bro, is tori going to be late?"  
"She was held up, But Undyne and Alphys are coming to dinner!"

"Oh cool!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later came a knock at the door, It turns out Alphys came earlier than expected.

"O-oh sorry am I early?"  
"hi to you too alphy!"  
"Oh! Hi Sans!"  
"you can go sit in the dining room with frisk's friend flowey if you want"

Flowey was trying to figure out if he liked it up here when she entered the room with a shocked expression on her face

"Hello?"  
"T-the flower from the garden!"  
"Dr Alphys?"

She couldn't believe it, How is this even possible? is DT THAT strong?!

"I-I'm so sorry I D-didn't know this would happen, I just assumed somebody stole you or something, I didn't know I created life!"  
"Soulless, artificial life.... By the name of Flowey...."

"Fl-flowey! I'm so sorry for what I did to you!"  
"I-It's okay? I... Forgive you?"

Flowey could never really forgive Dr Alphys for what she did. but if this is how you make friends then he'll just have to live with it.

"I'm going to go.... get something" She said as a poor excuse to go outside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Chara?'  
*What'sup?  
'Do you think Flowey likes it here?'

You both know the answer to that.

*Hmm I don't think so... but we didn't ask, 'bet he likes the sunshine though!  
'A lot of monsters like the sunshine...'  
*Sure has been a while since I last felt it.  
'I never asked, how long?'

* 'round about 30ish years. I kinda lost count with all the resets  
'Huh, You're a lot older that I first thought'

*Well ya'know I'm technically 12 'cause that's when I died. Like how Azzie Is technically 10  
'Flowey doesn't SEEM 10.....wait, AZZIE?'  
*Shut up... It's a nickname... shut up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toriel and undyne were home and undyne was carrying all the shopping at the same time.

"Mom's home!"  
"Oh no..."

This wasn't going to end well.

"Relax Flowey, It can't be that bad"

"Hello my child! how are the bushes? I-"  
"This is my friend, Flowey the flower! he's my new friend do you like him mom? you gotta like him he's my friend! you like all my other friends!"  
"Frisk! put me down!"

"Wait.... You hurt my child back in the ruins!"  
"You hit me with a fireball"  
"I was defending them!"  
"You didn't even hear both sides!"  
"You tried to KILL them!"  
"Yes! but so did you!"

"GUYS!! STOP FIGHTING!!!!!" You shout as undyne enters the house placing the shopping, rather aggressively, on the floor

"Wait, WHO'S FIGHTING?!"  
"Oh heya Undyne!" You say. "Nobody's fighting!"

"This horrible weed tried to KILL Frisk back in the underground!"  
"HE WHAT?!" 

Suddenly there was a spear witch you and flowey barely were able to dodge and sans dodged expertly, somehow.

"Whoa! I was just getting a drink, Undyne! what are you doing?"  
"Brother? what was that noise? oh! hello Undyne! you shouldn't really be fighting inside,because now there's a spear in the wall!" 

"This flower hurt my child!"

*Hypocrite  
'Chara, this isn't the time!'

"Says the one who burned them alive!"

"That's besides the point!"

"HARDLY!"

"guys i think we should stop fig-" Sans was cut off.

"Shut up sans!" Undyne shouted while preparing more spears.

"Human, don't you know how to resolve this?"

"THAT'S IT! I'm going outside!" flowey ran away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans followed flowey outside

"hey there 'bud'"  
"Wha?! Oh It's just YOU."  
"yeah, it's me 'Trashbag'"

"I'm leaving, don't try to stop me."  
"Okay, fine, I won't. But have you told frisk?"  
"No, they'd try to stop me, or they'd tell their friends. who have been nothing but a burden so far, you included!"

"At least I didn't attack you like Undyne did"  
"Pah! you couldn't hurt me if you WANTED to!"

"I think we both know that's not the case."  
"I could dust you in seconds..."

"Could you? Nah I don't think so," His eye-sockets faded to black. "o r m a y b e y o u ' v e d o n e i t b e f o r e . "  
"......" Flowey looked mortified.

"Heh heh heh! you should see the look on your face!"

"So you?...the timelines?.."  
"Remember them? nah, not more than anybody else. but I do know about you..... Asriel."

"Asriel died a long time ago. I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower"  
"okay, fine. And relax, I'm the only one that frisk told your secret to."

"I could kill you in so many ways right now"  
"and the same with me, but we won't. Why? because we understand each-other."

Flowey never really had anyone who understood him before, except..... Chara....

"In fact I-I might stay a just little longer"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sans walked into the dining room to see papyrus learning about humans and frisk looking over his shoulder and reading ahead

"Hey maybe... don't read that papyrus."  
"Why not?" Papyrus was reading a human science book  
"oh, hey guys. what are you reading paps?"

"This human book, oh! They have a page on skeletons!"  
"all humans have skeletons insi-"  
"Wait! Lets, skip ahead a few pages!"

"why?"  
"Because, um..."  
"bro, (lets play along)"  
"(Okay sans.)"

"Well um, All humans have skeletons inside them."  
"Eww, Human! How rude!"  
"No, not like that papyrus! Like, urm non-sentient skeletons!"

"That's horrifying kiddo..."

"N-no um we didn't EAT them, humans are bacicly skeletons with armour!"  
"But I wear armour every Thursday! Am I a human on Thursdays?"  
"No, like Squishy, Fleshy, living armour, with hair and nails and stuff."

"Fleshy armour? Kiddo, you're not a skeleton. Our souls are completely different!"  
"No I-I"

"Heh heh heh!"  
"Wha? Why are you laughing?"  
"Human, we know about this!"

"Yeah, we were just pulling your leg, kiddo!"  
"Nyeh heh heh!"

"I forgot how much you guys love pulling pranks"

"How could you forget? I'm the prank king!"  
"You seem to like practising them all on me, brother"

"Heh, nah ya got me."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flowey hopped into the living room and saw Alphys and Undyne sitting on the sofa watching TV

"Oh, whoops. I'll just-"

Flowey turned around and tried to exit the room

"Oh, F-Flowey this, um is Undyne!"

"Hey... sorry about the spear and stuff but, we really do want you to stay."

"Did you just... apologize to me?"

"Th-that's what friends do Flowey!"

"I guess I'm a little foreign to the subject."

Flowey was looking at the TV with confusion and slight wonder.

"Hey, Flowerpot! Do you wanna watch some anime with us? or are you just gonna look at the TV like it offends you?"

"What's... Anime?"

"Drop everything, I'm teaching you!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some pie eaten in awkward silence it was time for bed, 

Friskdecided to let flowey sleep on the windowsill  
and they slipped into a dream

Frisk just broke the barrier and was gazing alone into the sunset.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"  
Asriel was standing there alongside Chara in a physical body.  
"You made your choice long ago"

"What's going on?"

"They all think you broke it single-handedly"

"Frisk the saviour angel, Asriel the timy flower, Chara the lowly spirit"

"You took away our happy endings."

"No! I can fix this!"

"I guided you throughout all of the underground, Every win, Every failure. and nobody knows I'm there."

"I broke the barrier and set us all free, Now I'm alone living soullessly in a flowerpot"

"All three of us SAVED an entire race, and the reward we both get are fates worse than death! and you live happily on the surface."

"No! No! Stop! You're lying!"

"Are we?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wha?"

"Oh, Frisk! Did I wake you?"

"I'm so sorry Flowey! You broke the barrier and I'm being celebrated for it!"

"What? Frisk, you are WAY more responsible for that than me! You deserve the credit!"

"I do?"

"Who hugged their way through a world of 'Kill or be killed'?"

"Me?"

"Asriel couldn't have done anything without you!"

"Flowey... You ARE Asriel"

"Yeah, I know but... Do I deserve to be?"

"Did-Did you have a nightmare too?"

"Kinda, If anybody else had that dream it would be fine, but I was Asriel, living with.....Chara."

"Oh."

"Goodnight Flowey"

"Goodnight Frisk."


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk woke up and yawned, stretching and rubbing their eyes.

"Morning Flowey." They said, But they were greeted by an empty flowerpot and no explanation

*Actually It's 4am.*  
'Chara? Where's Flowey?'  
*He was gone when I woke up, too!*  
'When was the last time you saw him?!'  
*Hey, stop freaking out. I saw him around midnight.*  
'Where could he be?! And what do you mean Stop freaking out?!'  
*Hey! Stop Think-Shouting at me!*

 

Frisk walks down to the living room and sees that sans is sitting on the sofa half-asleep

"Sans?"  
"Wha? Oh! Hey kiddo."

"Have you seen Flowey?"  
"Not since last night, no"

Frisk puts on their boots to go search for him

"What are you doing kid?!"  
"I'm... Gonna find him? He can't be far!"  
"Kid... It's 4 in the morning. Plus He's probably going to come back soon?"  
"Okay...."

They take off their boots, go back upstairs and go back to sleep but, not before asking Chara to keep an eye out.

\-------------------------------------------------

After a dreamless sleep Frisk wakes up to find Flowey back in his flowerpot

"FLOWEY!"

"Wha? oh, Howdy Frisk."

"You're home! Where did you go last night?"

"Oh I um-"

"Your petals are torn again! Are you okay?"  
"Gosh frisk, You sound like Toriel! I'm fine!"  
*(Pfft!) He's not wrong you know!*

"Whoops"  
"Anyway, Let's get some breakfast."

They both headed downstairs.  
Papyrus wanted to make breakfast so it was spaghetti. Frisk decided to eat it anyway because sans and toriel were too.

"Your cooking has certainly improved" Said toriel with a smile

-Ring! ring!

"Hello?"  
"(Who Is it?)" shouted Papyrus  
"(Just a moment Papyrus.)"

"Oh..... Are you busy? I'll call back... Oh...."  
"(Just give me the phone Blooky)"

"Napstablook?"  
"Hello Toriel! This is Mettaton. Does Frisk know any small little flower-type monsters? I'm only asking because Blooky saw one late last night looking lost"

"Oh! You must be talking about flowey!"  
"Oh. so you DO know them, Well I guess that's settled then!"

"Wait! Would you two like to come over later and meet him?"

"(Blooky? are we doing anything today?)"  
"(No....)"

"We'll be there darling!"

-Click!

"Oh well that's just beautiful isn't it?" Flowey said sarcastically.

"Flowey, they want to be your friends."  
"I didn't know that people SAW me!"

"Relax Flowey, It's fine. And you get new friends!"  
"That's not necessarily a good thing."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later Frisk shows Flowey some books and he points to one titled Humans and Monsters: Souls.

"What about that one?"  
"Souls? Isn't that a bit Ironic?"

*His whole life is irony  
'What?'  
*Soulless Flower, Fascinated by souls. Serial Murderer, The boy afraid to die. Just, buttercups, buttercups. He's scared of buttercups.  
'Yes, and YOU'RE not scared of buttercups at aaall.' Frisk said sarcastically.  
*At least I have a valid reason to!

"I... Urm-I can't reach it." Oh! right! Frisk got sidetracked.  
They reach up and grab the book for Flowey, almost dropping it.

"Do you want to research soulless beings? Because I think you're the only one."  
"I was going to look at human souls actually."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Papyrus was the only one downstairs besides Sans, and Toriel was out doing something with Asgore, so he decided to wait by the door for his spooky friends.

-Knock Knock

"I'll get it!" Shouted Papyrus

He was greeted by Napstablook wearing headphones and Mettaton in his EX Form

"Hello Napstablook! Hello Mettaton!"  
"Oh... Are we early? Are we late? are we-" Napstablook said  
"I'm sure we're right on time Darling."

"Right you are Mettaton! Why don't you two come in?" Papyrus agreed

Papyrus led them both to the living room as Frisk and Flowey came downstairs  
Chara was following close behind and they could have sworn they made eye contact with Napstablook

*Could He see me? Chara whispered to Frisk  
'How am I meant to know?'

*He's Smiling at me...  
'Lead him into the dining room.'

\-------------------------------

Chara beckoned Napstablook into the dining room, He followed with a small grin on his face.  
You took flowey to meet Mettaton.

*Can you see me?   
"Oh... Sorry did you not want to be seen? I can pretend I can't if you want."  
*No! No, It's... Fine, I'm just confused, is all

"I saw you at the ruins with Frisk before all this, You were the one that said I didn't have a sense of humor."  
*Oh no! I'm sorry I-  
"It's fine! I really didn't."

*So to others it looks like you're talking to an empty room? ooor?  
"Well not to me and mettaton or Maaybe Frisk. Can Frisk see you?"

*Yes. I have no idea why though.  
"I guess it's to do with your souls or something, I'm really no expert. Do you want a ghost samwich?"  
As he said that, a translucent sandwich materialized right in front of Chara's face

Chara took a bite out of the strange sandwich, It tasted so good! Then again anything would after not having to eat for so many years.

*Mmf! It's sooo good!  
"Made only for spirits and ghosts!"

*Thanks so much... Napstablook is it?  
"Blooky or something, is fine too I guess!"  
*You're the best Blooky!

"Can I.... ask your name?"  
*It's..... Chara.

"Wait, Chara? as in-"  
*The first human, yes. But don't tell mom! It would make her so sad to know that her child is right there but unable to communicate with!

"Wow.... Sounds like you really care about her... Okay, I won't tell."

\----------------------------------

Meanwhile Frisk showed Flowey to Mettaton

"Oh! And you must be Flowey!"  
"And You're Mettaton."

"That's right darling! You may have seen me on TV!"  
"Ummm. no, I- Don't watch much TV..."

"Oh."  
Frisk sees Chara and Napstablook float out of the dining room. Chara is holding what looks to be a sandwich while they both smile at each other. It's good to know that Chara has other people to talk to.

"Hey there Napstablook!" You say cheerfully "This is Flowey!"  
"Oh.. hi Flowey... Sorry if you didn't want to be spotted last night, I was just worried."

Oh, so he wasn't being stalked.   
"Oh."

\--------------------

'So how'd it go?'  
*He knows so much about Ghosts and spirits and stuff!  
'Spirits?'

*Yeah! I'm a spirit! and only you, me, Napstablook, Mettaton, Dummy and Mad Dummy can ever see me!  
They listed all the ghosts they knew on their fingers. 

'Hang on, How did you carry that samwich out of the dining room?'  
*Oh! That? That was a ghost sandwich!

'You can eat those? If I knew I would've offered you the one back in waterfall!'  
*Oh, I only found out today, Blooky told me!

'It must be nice to be able to talk about ghosty things with him.'  
*Wait a sec... Are you Jealous of me? (pfft) Hahaha!! I'M the dead one here! I should envy YOU! Hahaha!

'........'  
*Heh... And anyway It's not like you can't talk to Flowey about anything, Kinda surprised you haven't yet...

\--------------------------

Soon after that, it was time for the ghost cousins had to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for lunch? Bro's making Spaghetti."  
"Maybe another time. Blooky and I have to head home."

"Feel free to come back whenever. I'm it's a metta-ton of fun having you two."

Napstablook chuckled at that, Mettaton just scowled.  
"Bye Sans! Goodbye Flowey!"

\----------------------------

"Hey flowey!"

"oh hi frisk, i'm just-"  
"so about the resets..."

Maybe they should've been more specific

"um- well i can't reset anymore, can you?"  
"yes! well, no... maybe? anyway that's urm- not what i wanted to talk to you about. well did you ever, i mean- while you were reseting- urm (Chough) Die?"

"Umm well........yes, a lot... But I can't say how many I- don't like thinking about the resets a lot because, well haha I-I killed m-more than i-"

Was he crying?

"Flowey! I-I can still forgive you! don't say that!"  
"I-I killed th-"  
"Flowey. Stop."

Frisk gave flowey a hug.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch without him, Frisk went back to check on flowey.

"Heya Flowey!"   
"Howdy Frisk! L-look, i'm so, SO sorry about what happened before lunch. I mean I was crying, and i was thinking too much about the resets and-"

"It's okay Flowey! I just brought up a touchy subject is all. "  
"It's fine, I WAY overreacted."

"....Hey! seeing that you didn't join us for lunch, do you wanna get some Nice Cream?"  
"Nice....cream?"

"It's like Ice Cream that doesn't melt!!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both went out to the park that was nearby, there was a Nice cream stand next to a small fountain that burgerpants was sitting on, even though he could’ve sat on the bench nearby, right next to napstablook.

“It’s so tasty!”  
“I’m kinda surprised you've never heard of it”  
“Well i sort of have but i had no idea they sold them on the surface!”

*Hey Frisk, isn’t that Napstablook?*  
‘Why don’t you go over there?’  
\-----------------------------------------------------

*Hey Napsta!*  
“Oh, hi… Chara”

*Are those ghost headphones?*  
“Um… yes. I can’t use physical ones...”

*Wow, you have a lot of ghosty things!*  
“I have even more at my old house underground in waterfall.”

As he said that, Chara’s face lit up.

*Hey! Why don’t I ask Frisk to go get them?*  
“If it’s not too much of a hassle… Here’s my keys.”

Napstablook hands Chara some spooky looking keys on a ghostly keychain.

\------------------------------------------------

‘What’s shaking Char?’  
*Don’t call me Char...*

‘You still didn’t answer my question, what are you? A politician?’  
*Don’t gimme that!* Chara waved the keys in front of Frisks face *Do you wanna go to Waterfall an’ get some ghost stuff from Blooks’ house?*

‘Heck yeah!’  
*Awsome!*

“Hey! Flowey! Do you want to come to waterfall with me?”  
“Sure. why not.”

Frisk pulled out their phone and texted toriel, -Can me and Flowey go to waterfall to get some things for Napstablook?- 

She texted back -Of course my child, and make sure you’re back for dinner time! Sincerely, Toriel-

“Haha! Toriel signed her text again!”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After quickly rushing through the ruins, snowdin and part of waterfall, They finally reached Blook acres.

‘So what was it that he needs?’  
*Anything Ghosty.*   
‘Gotcha!’

Frisk looked around and found an assortment of ghost-like objects inside his house  
And suddenly there was a small shake in the ground.

“Hey wait! Do you feel that?”  
“But we don’t get earthquakes down here!”

“Then what’s happening?”  
“Do I look like a seismologist to you?!”

“Hey, It’s over!”  
“Well, back to work!”

“Flowey! We have to see if anyone got hurt!”  
“This place is almost barren but okay.”

Strangely enough they DID find someone, They looked to be some sort of a skeleton in a black coat. Who where they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger!  
> (Does it even count as a cliffhanger if everybody knows who it is?) (Hell if I know...)


	3. Chapter 3

W.D. Gaster was in the void, which he had been for the past few years, except today was his birthday, which would’ve been fine, if he had anyone to celebrate it with

“Ah, yes. Happy birthday Gaster! You get the knowledge of a free monsterkind with nothing you can do about it.” He said to himself. It was a shame he couldn't share his sense of humor with anyone else.

Then without warning the void started shaking and then there was a bright flashing light and he must have fainted because the next thing he knew, he was sitting next to a river in waterfall staring at a human who was looking at him with a worried expression on their face

“Excuse me, Are you okay?” The human asked  
“Wha- Who are you!?” Gaster replied, not answering the question, or not hearing it. One of the two.

“Oh! M-my name is Frisk… What’s yours?” They wanted to find out out of pure curiosity more than anything else.  
“I- My name?- My name... Dr W.D Gaster...” he sounded unsure as he said that.

“You sure ‘bout that?” A small golden flower added.

Startled, Gaster shot an attack at the flower who quickly ducked underground “Oh no! Are you okay?! I’m so sorry!”  
He apologised while putting his head in his hands

“It’s okay, Flowey just-” Frisk was cut off by Flowey resurfacing and shooting a seed-looking attack at Gaster who blocked with… A Gaster Blaster? Honestly Frisk should’ve put two and two together. W.D. Gaster, Gaster Blaster. Only… They were sure that only Sans and Papyrus knew that attack.  
“Hey! Flowey! Cut it out!” Frisk shouted

“He has the same attack as trashbag!” Flowey shouted back  
“Don’t call Sans trashbag!” Frisk was tired of repeating themselves

 

“SANS!? You know Sans?! Where is he?! Is Papyrus with him?! Are they okay?”  
Gaster tried to stand up but fell over.

“Whoa, hey. Calm down, he and his brother are on the surface with everyone else.” Flowey informed him “Which brings up the question, why aren't you?”

“Flowey! Don’t ask that! I didn’t nag about it when you stayed!” Frisk snapped

“No, It’s fine. I can- should be able to explain later, can you please take me to my sons?” He asked politely.

“Your… Sons? I was right?” Flowey was certain that Papyrus and Sans didn’t remember him.  
“YOU’RE their dad?!” Frisk thought that he looked awfully like them, but thought it rude to ask when there were more serious matters to attend to

“Yes, yes! You must know them well then!”  
“Would you like to go see them? I know where they are!”

“I-I should be able to teleport us to the king's castle, but any further I believe would be… unsuccessful” He stuck out his hand “Are we ready?”

\----------------------------------------------

Frisk took his hand.  
The next thing they both knew, they were in Asgores old throne room.  
Frisk helped Gaster to his feet and all three of them exited the mountain.

Flowey wanted to go around and see the sights around town but gaster politely refused, It seemed that all Gaster wanted to do was see his sons.

After a while of walking, Chara appeared and stared at Gaster like he was from a distant planet *Wha- ah- But- Dr Gaster?* Chara started to disappear *I- um- gotta uhrm- um… go...........* Chara blinked away before they could say anything.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
After a bit more walking they finally get home, Frisk knocked on the door and waited.  
After a few seconds Sans opens the door and he freezes in place when he sees Dr Gaster.

“D-dad? I- Dad. I missed you so much I-”  
Then Papyrus popped his head out of the dining room and asked “Who is it Sans?” and his jaw dropped when he saw his father standing in the doorway.

“Sans! Papyrus! Oh thank god you’re both okay!” he pulled them both in for a hug.  
“But dad, I thought you died! I... Didn't even remember you!” Papyrus added.  
“So did I- But I’m here now, thanks to this little one,I will forever cherish this child. ”

Undyne was absentmindedly walking into the kitchen without looking and automatically shouted “Cherish!” before turning around to see who had said ‘Cherish’ Wait, was that the dead royal scientist? “Alphyyys? You miiiiiiiight wanna see this.......!!” she called into the livingroom.

“Y-yes I’m coming Undyne I-” Then there was a smash, Alphys had dropped her glass of water while staring at the tall skeleton.

“Dr Alphys! Undyne!” It seemed that a lot of monsters knew Gasters name.

“Are we going to close the door or?” Flowey asked,  
“Mmhm” Frisk mumbled observing the scene instead of doing anything

“Grr nevermind I’ll get it.” He grew some vines from the ground which, with difficulty, closed the door behind Gaster

“I’ll go make tea, Golden flower tea sound good?” Undyne asked, clearly wanting to get out of the room before she started crying too.

“Yes please Undyne, That’s king Asgore’s Favorite tea you know.” Gaster replied walking into the living room to sit down.

Everybody minus Flowey and Undyne followed him

\-------------------------------------------------  
Gaster sat on the sofa and put his head in his hands “This Is becoming quite overwhelming.”  
“Mmhm.” Sans mumbled sitting next to him and doing the same.

“Now now! Don’t be like that! I honestly don’t understand what's happening but i'm going to roll with it! If you two don’t know what to do in this situation then maybe we should talk this all out, Alphys? Why don't you start!” Papyrus managed to sort things out?! He can be so rational sometimes! How does he do it?!

“Umm okay, hmm, how did you fake your own death? And why? Was it fate?”

“Well, I didn’t. Not really, and also this is not an anime Alphys, I’m not a hero on a journey for fate or somethingorother I’m just somebody who got carried away a little.”  
“Hmm y-yes, a little. Tell me, does Entry number 17 ring a-a bell? It should, You w-wrote it.”  
Alphys brought up an app on her phone

“Alphys, Please! this is... um, hardly the time for such-!” Alphys started reading aloud “Dark, darker, yet darker. The darkness keeps growing. The shadows cutting deeper. Photon readings negative. This next experiment seems very, very… Interesting. What do you two think?”

“Dr Alphys I told you this is hardly the time! I made my mistakes in the past! I don't need reminding of them right now!” Gaster was standing up now, Trying to look threatening but really wanting to run away.  
Then there was a sound of a door opening followed by Asgore and Toriel walking into the room

“Queen Toriel, King Asgore. I- um... I can explain all of this, I-”  
“Well if it isn’t Dr Wingding Gaster!” Asgore said beaming, not even thinking to question why or how the skeleton was alive.

“I think I should be shocked but, It seems all will be explained eventually.” Toriel said visibly annoyed at Asgores obliviousness.

“I got the tea!” Undyne said grinning while carrying the perfect amount of tea… Somehow.  
“I helped!” Flowey added with a smirk “What’s going on?” he added, observing the scene

And there was a lot to be confused by, Papyrus standing there as if he thinks nothing is wrong. Gaster trying to bury his head in his hands and failing due to the holes in them. Alphys looking smug like she knew exactly what's happening. Asgore, unlike Papyrus, actually thinking this is all normal. Sans facepalming, Maybe to whatever Alphys had just said.Toriel looking at Asgore like he was an idiot. And Frisk somehow looking more confused than Flowey felt even though they had been a part of whatever happened.

“Did we walk in at the wrong time ooor?” Undyne questioned as Flowey hopped off to the kitchen.  
“No! N-not at all! Isn’t that right Gaster?”

“This is a disaster… Why did I think this a good idea?!” Gaster said quietly, Silently wishing he could be invisible, or at least walk away.  
“Don’t say that friend!” Asgore said, trying to comfort Gaster but failing. If this were anyone else, it should’ve worked.

Suddenly, Papyrus remembered something about his dad, He didn’t want to do this… but, if it would help then so be it.

“Wouldn’t it be, a de-Gaster?” He said looking down, ashamed that he made such a dumb pun.  
When he lifted his head up, he saw stars in his family's eye sockets.  
Sans was the first to break the silence “Pap, did you just...”  
“I know where you get your love of bad jokes from!”  
“Haha! That he does! You always hated our little jokes!”

There was a crash in the kitchen, Frisk went to investigate.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“S**t!” Flowey had knocked over some plates

“Hey what’s-” Frisk nearly stepped on the broken plates.  
“Hey! Hey! Wait! Watch it!!” 

“Oh! I can help you clean up!”  
“It sucks to be a stupid flower.”

“Aw, c'mon flowey! I-”

“I wish I was Asriel...”  
“You ARE Asriel, Just in a flower!”

“You... idiot!! How many times do I have to tell you!?! Asriel. Is. DEAD. I’m just a soulless piece of S**t!” Flowey was shouting now.  
“Hehe! Really? Because what I see is somebody who died and came back to life against all odds, more powerful than ever! Sounds like the story of a hero to me!”

“Hehe… Hahahahaha!!! Hero?! Ahahaha! But…haha, thanks. I... never looked at it like that!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Soo you died, but you kinda didn't die?! I’m not buying it...”

“No, Dr Alphys. You misunderstood me. I never died.”

“Bulls**t! I was there! In the room! I NEVER saw you again! You could have at least called! you know ‘Hey!! Alphy! I’m alive!! Just thought you should know!!’ But NO!!!’”

“...Dr Alphys- I understand your anger towards me,but please, hear what I have to tell you! All of you!”  
Frisk walked into the room silently, holding Flowey

“I couldn't call, because I didn’t exist…. Falling into the the Core almost wiped me completely from existence! Only today am I here again. I came to the surface because I missed you all so much!”

“Well you’re welcome to stay here for as long as you see fit. You could sleep in Asgore’s bedroom-” Toriel began  
“But where would I sleep?” Asked Asgore  
“You will sleep in my bed Gorey.” Toriel replied.  
“Gorey?- Does that mean that- Ohh!” Asgore was hit with sudden realization

“What does that mean?” Frisk asked Flowey innocently.  
“Do I look like I can speak adult?” Flowey snapped back.

“W-we’ll explain l-later.” Said Alphys looking at Toriel  
“(I didn’t know that they were in the room!)” Toriel whispered back to Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter!! Yay!! (I'm sorry If you were expecting Scapegoat, I promise I'm writing it!)


	4. Chapter 4

*Napstablook is so awesome. Did you know that ghosts don't technically HAVE a gender. But all the Ghosts I know Identify as male!  
I guess it's really up to the ghost. Personally I think that genders are dumb.  
I never told anyone my gender once I got underground, and nobody asked! But when I was up HERE and I didn't specify a gender, they just chose one FOR me. They usually gendered me female, and when I asked, they told me it was because of my hair! Just Aarrghhfuu!!!*

‘Chara calm dow-’

*Well I guess I could talk to Napsta about it, He and his cousins are misgendered all the time,  
you know, in the underground this sorta thing NEVER happens! Yeah, sure you were shocked when Rei told you that I hated humanity,  
but honestly that was a bit of an understatement. They are in some ways better and worse than I remember!  
In my time they attacked Asriel when he did nothing but spare them, that's not to mention  
BEFORE I fell into the underground, I didn't ACCIDENTALLY Climb flipping suicide mountain!, I was just a kid! They had no right to do what they did! And I can't not have a REASON for resenting them. It’s just…*

‘Chaaaaraaaa I'm trying to sleeeeeep!’

 

\-----------------

Napstablook was wondering around his house when he spotted Mettaton

“Oh, hi... Mettaton.”  
“Oh! Hello Blooky!”  
“You know the um- spirit that's been hanging around here lately?”

“Well, yes but I thought it would be rude to startle them, but... they do look oddly familiar.”  
“That's Chara Dreemurr, I was wondering if you could ask Alphys or Gaster to help them.”  
“Oh of course Blooky! Let's go!” Mettaton scooped Napstablook up with one arm and literally ran out of the house  
\-------------------

Flowey was wide awake, he was deep in conflicting thoughts about his secret. A few monsters already knew anyway, but if Toriel found out... he didn't know- she hated what she knew of him, would she even believe him? If only Chara was here, they could help him make his mind up!   
...  
Chara... why did they have to be gone? It wasn't fair. Why should he survive and they not? ....  
"Survive" was a loose term with him, should he not tell them after all?

No...

“Toriel?”  
“Wha?”  
“Toriel are you awake?”

“Yes, I am awake Flowey, What is it that you need?”  
“I need to tell you something, But I don’t know how...”  
“Anything that you have to tell me, I am sure that I will understand.”

“...Uhhh Uhm, No, I have to do this...”  
“Flowey?”

“Asriel. I’m…. Asriel,I didn’t know how to tell you! I’m so sorry Mommy! I just couldn't tell you! I-I-I-I-”  
“Asriel?!”

“What!?” Asgore must’ve overhead  
“Oh Azzie! Please don’t say that this was all a cruel joke!”

“I died, My dust spread on this flower and Alphys injected me with Determination. I don’t have a soul anymore. Please don’t say this is a joke mom… I’m sorry.”

“It is okay, You are okay, My child. Thank you for being honest with me finally.” Asgore lifted Flowey into the bed with them and they stayed like that until the morning.  
\----------------

*Good Morning!*  
‘Oh, heya! What's shaking Char-Char?’  
*What.*

‘Aww come on Chars!’  
*Stop…*

“Hehe, What about Charlie?”  
*No.*  
‘Conga line?’  
*What?*

‘Choo-Choo train!!!’  
*Frisk…*  
‘Cathtân?’

*Is... Is that…. Welsh?*  
‘Yeah! It means fire cat!’

*Well... okay, Frisky MacFrisk-Frisk the third junior!!*  
‘...’

*What? You called me a freaking Choo-choo train!*  
‘Fine... what was it that you wanted to say anyways?’

*Oh, I... forgot.*  
‘Chilli bean!’

*Okay! That’s it! I'm done! Bye.*

\-------------------------------------

-Knock Knock Knock Knock!

“I’LL GET IT!”  
Undyne opened the door.  
“Good morning Undyne, where’s Alphy?”  
“Good morning Undyne...”  
“Napstablook, what are you doing under Mettaton’s arm?”

“That dosn’t matter, Alphy?, Alphy??”  
“M-Mettaton?” Alphys asked.  
“And Napstablook!” Napstablook added.  
“We need your and Dr Gaster’s help, Can you meet up at Frisk’s house?”  
“Yeah, s-sure gimme half an hour...”

Mettaton, Still holding Napstablook, Started running again.

“Oh my god, I’m going to have to work with HIM and by HIM I mean GASTER.”  
“What happened between you two?”

“Well, when I was his pupil, we were really close, But… then, just… when he ‘Died’ I- he never even contacted me!”  
“Alph, this is silly. He didn’t even exist, much less have a phone! I love you, but you gotta get past this, if not for his sake then for yours.”

\------------------------

-Knock Knock Knock!

Sans opened the door  
“Hello Sans, can you get your dad for us?”  
“How do you know about that?” Sans asked  
“Well I heard it from Alphys and then I told him” Napstablook added

“Um, okay. Dad?” Sans called and Gaster teleported from the other room  
“Yes Sans?”

“Hello there Dr Gaster, Can you help with something?” Mettaton more told than asked.

\------------------

“Well I suppose we could figure it out over lunch.”  
“Shouldn’t we ask Frisk to ask them?”  
“I could ask them….” Napstablook said, too quiet for anybody to hear them

Frisk walked into their bedroom

“Oh hello Frisk dear! We were just talking about you!”  
“We know how to help… Your spirit friend.”  
“You mean Cha-”  
“Yes, them.” Napstablook wanted to keep their secret for as long as he could

“Give me a moment.”

‘Hey Char? You there?’  
*Don’t!*  
‘Haha! I KNEW that'd get you to answer!’  
*What do you need?*

“How do you know Frisk isn’t making this up?”  
“Because we can see them too Alphy!”  
“No need to be rude. Mettaton, she was simply asking you a question.”  
“Since when are you on my side?”

“Alphys... they’re done talking...”  
“Chara says okay.”

\--------------------------------

*This is gonna work?*  
‘Yes’  
*What makes you so sure?*  
‘Determination.’  
*...*

“Well I’ve located their soul, Alphys, would you do the honors?”  
Alphys pressed the button on her phone and….

Flowey was hopping past the open door. “Chara?!”  
“Asriel...” Chara jumped at the sound of their own voice.  
“Chara?”Said Gaster,beforehand unaware who he was helping.  
“Asriel?” Said Alphys not knowing Flowey’s secret.  
“Chara!” Said mettaton, joining in.  
“Asriel?” Said Napstablook, same as Alphys

“You’re alive!”  
“Well… no.”

“They’re about as corporeal as Blooky here.”  
“How...?”

“I don’t care, I’m just happy to be here, and I-I”  
“Oh come on! You’re not hitting me with that sappy stuff”  
“Oh really Azzie?”  
“Oh! I always loved when you called me that!”

“What now?”  
“I gotta go tell Mom!”

\-----------

“Mom! Mom! Mommy!”  
“Yes Asriel? Wh-”  
“It’s Chara! You gotta go upstairs and see!”  
“Chara?!”

“Asgore! You have to come upstairs! Chara’s here!”  
“What?”  
“Come on come on come oooon!!”

“Chara?”  
“My child, is that you?”  
“Mom... Dad...”  
“We can be a family again...”

“It’s all thanks to you Frisk, and you Napstablook. And Mettaton and Alphys and Dr Gaster.” Chara was crying now. 

“Thank you… Friends.”  
“Flowey! you told them!”  
“Call me Asriel, I’m tired of pretending to be somebody I’m not.”

\---------------------- 

‘A lot of things have changed since Frisk brought me to the surface, I didn’t like it at first, but now I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I can’t believe that it all worked out. Dr Gaster, Trashbag and Papyrus moved out and are spending some family time together. Chara can be seen by everybody now. Mom and Dad got back together and they look after me, Chara and Frisk.’

-Asriel the Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> It's cliché but... It is.


End file.
